


Third Time's The Charm

by LesbianKJ



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Edward Cullen Bashing, Elemental Magic, F/F, Hybrids, Imprinting (Twilight), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenage Parents, Vampire Bella Swan, Witches, but it's actually funny, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Despite being a Vampire, Rosalie has always been a skeptic. She didn't believe in most things that were outside of the foundations of being a vampire and the Queilute Pack. She didn't believe in witches, werewolves were nearly extinct, and there was no way that Reincarnation and the subject of Soulmates existed. It just couldn't. So, so what Bella looked so much Vera, and her daughter just like Vera's son, Henry. And so what that they both looked like the girl and her daughter that she once knew from the 70s?So What?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**_Annoyance At Its Finest_ **

Rosalie was, if anything, a skeptic. She did not believe anything outside the Quileute Pack and the eternal life of Vampires. Already she touched the subject of mates delicately, held by her forefinger and thumb as if the concept was dirty underwear. The imprinting system that was held sacred to those _mutts_ all but caused her to turn her head in disgust. And anything outside of that was just rumored, True Werewolves were nearly extinct; the word witch, a laughable concept; and despite her siblings' eagerness of the word _reincarnation,_ she would not hear any of it. How can a world so predictable and boring bleed into anything of even slight interest? What would the world possibly do with witches, an abundance of Children of the Moon, Shapeshifters, and the rebirth of a handful of mortals? That would imply that there was something to look forward to, to be excited about, and Rosalie could not- would not accept it.

The world was only meant for temporary things and as such, the very foundation of Vampires went against that. Rosalie ran her tongue around her sharpened canines, irritation running through her veins that, in a matter of minutes, Alice was able to place her into a MeloEdwardmatic mood. While not a secret that Rosalie loathed being a vampire, she would like to pride herself on not being as bad as Edward. The said boy shooting her a glare as he read her mind, her response was to flip him off. But the mere mention of Reincarnation always sent her into a spiral. How could it not, when Alice, perched so close had a sort of gleam in her eye that meant she was entirely up to no good. 

“It’s _not_ a real thing,” Rosalie hissed through clenched teeth. “In order for reincarnation to be a thing, they have to obtain _something_ from their old life, that it wouldn’t make sense for them to know it now. And how can we say that they’re really thinking of their old life as _if_ it could’ve easily been seen in a movie or show? Or even them creating an imaginary world from the book that they read from? The whole thing is nonsense and I wish that you would stop bringing it up!”

“I’ve only said something about the matter once,” Alice said, wagging her finger in front of the blonde’s face. “And now this is my second.”

“Two too many,” Rosalie argued. “I mean it, _drop it_.”

But of course, Alice didn’t listen, pulling back and racing up the stairs into Carlisle’s study. Why Alice even bothered with such a motion, when their father could hear them from where he sat, Rosalie would never know. 

“Isn’t a sure way of telling if somebody has been reborn, is their appearance?” 

Rosalie growled, annoyed at being ignored as she stood from where she sat. The classical music played by Edward came to a screeching halt, as Rosalie envisioned herself ripping off Alice’s head. The details were so precise that Edward slammed the cover over the keys. 

“Was that really necessary?”

“Stay out of my head,” Rosalie said coolly. 

It was easier to pick fights with Edward than to listen to Carlisle and Alice discuss things that didn’t interest her. The redhead glared at her, muttering under his breath about how rude Rose was being. She rolled her eyes at him, as she looked up at the ceiling. Carlisle never gave up an opportunity to talk about theories and the way of the world. His curious trait had carried over his human life, his library to back up this claim if it ever came into contest. 

While Alice seemed to have a death wish, Carlisle was careful not to bring up _her_ name. No use in setting Rosalie off, and have her running far away from the house, not to be seen until a couple of months later. In Carlisle’s eyes, anything was possible and Rosalie could vehemently disagree, that no, not everything had a possibility. Some things should be left be. 

But when it came to love lives, the Cullens didn’t quite know how to mind their own business. Who can fault them when with a life of eternity, there was nothing much to do but to meddle. Before Rosalie could work herself into a bitchy mood, a pair of large hands rested on her shoulders. The tension in them was almost drained instantaneously, as she took a deep breath that she didn’t need, and she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Rosie, don’t worry about it.” 

The statement was easy enough and yet, Rosalie couldn’t help but stress just a little. No, she didn’t believe in Reincarnation but her family did, and when set on a mission, it was almost impossible to deter them. She looked up at the ceiling one last time, as Alice and Carlisle’s conversation came to a close, and she let out a sigh. 

“I fear that’s exactly what I need to be doing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's POV!!!! Enjoyyyyy

**_First Impressions_ **

“Serena-” 

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” the older woman looked anything but. 

The brunette sighed, shifting the toddler around to properly secure the child onto her hip. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she stared into the startling gray eyes of the other woman. 

“Well, what am I to do?” She huffed. “Renesmee needs a babysitter and-”

“Ask Victoria or Maria or hell, I don’t know, _our parents?”_ The woman suggested. “I’m due back to report to Joham you know this.”

At the mention of the man, the woman bared her teeth and Serena rolled her eyes. It was one of the things that left the two at odds before they decided to become a coven, Serena was Joham’s firstborn and Bella was his mate for a time. Once he got his child out of her, he disappeared, off to find another woman that appeared to be strong enough to carry his child. How Serena could stay with a man that was willing to kill women for his sick experiment, one that had gotten her own mother killed, Bella would never know. But Serena had spent more than a century with the scientist and she supposed at the end, it was hard to turn your back on your sire. 

It was something that Bella could no longer understand: her father was long dead, her mother somewhere with her new mate. 

“I can’t ask Victoria,” Bella started. “She left to do god knows what; Maria is _not_ reliable, she was basically apart of the Mafia-”

“At least she was the leader of the Mafia.” Serena cut in. 

Bella glared at her, covering Renesmee’s ear with one hand, and pressing the other against her chest. 

“Who gives a damn about her position? She was still apart of it, and I will not leave her alone with my daughter, and come back to Renesmee and her with a group of dead bodies, and we’ll be forced to move-”

“And would that be so bad?” Serena interrupted again. “In case you haven’t noticed we’re in one of the most depressing states of America, in the smallest fucking town. I have no idea what possessed Charles and Makeena to choose it. We were fine in Reykjavik!”

“You know why we left Iceland,” Bella said. “Luca advised it, and it was reckless to be so close to the Volturi with you and your sisters a part of this coven. Do I really have to go over this with you again?”

“You’re not my mother,” Serena hissed. “I _know_ but there’s plenty of cities, states, hell, _countries_ to go to. I don’t understand what’s so great about Folks, Washington that we had to decide to settle here. We may not need to drink blood but don’t forget that the other half of our “family” does.”

“There are other things to feed on.”

Serena snorted, though Bella could find no mirth in her gray eyes. “Do you see Victoria or Maria taking down a bear?”

When Bella didn’t answer, Serena rolled her eyes again and took a step back. “I’m not your designated babysitter, I’m just here to collect data for Joham until he impregnated somebody else and then I’m gone. You either hand Nee to one of our dear sisters or go to school with her.”

Bella silently cursed as Serena took off, gone out the door before she could open her mouth. She turned to face Jennifer, the young hybrid’s blue eyes wide from watching the encounter. Another offspring of Joham placed into the Lugano Coven left motherless because of his data and experiments. 

“So what are we going to do with Nee?” Jennifer asked, shouldering on her bookbag. “MakeNna and Charles are gone for the day, and Maria-”

“Apparently isn’t good enough to take care of the spoiled brat.”

Bella cursed inside her head again as she turned to look into red eyes. The Hispanic sneered as she appeared from the upstairs, staring the trio down. Jennifer winced, looked between the two before grabbing her sister and disappearing outside, yelling “We’ll be waiting in the car!”

Though she could understand the sixteen-year-old, leaving her alone with the new addition to their family, it still didn’t stop her from calling her a traitor. She stuffed her hands into her back pockets, straightened her back, and tried to feel nonchalant instead of pissed. 

“I didn’t mean it like that Maria,” Bella sighed, “It’s been about a year since you left your coven, and you’re still adapting to having to accept the fact that you can’t gorge yourself with blood.”

“But Victoria is a better fit?” Maria challenged as she walked down the stairs. “Victoria who likes to torture and play with her humans before she kills. Victoria is more of a nomadic than a sister? You would choose Victoria over me? Why?”

Bella gripped the back of her pockets hard, not wishing to have this argument now. She had school to go to, something both Makenna and Charles were vehemently for,( _“We all went at least once in our lives.”),_ even though suspiciously Victoria, Serena, and Maria looked away at that statement. And really, she wasn’t up to fighting the Hispanic over the fact it was because she didn’t trust Maria. The Coven was fairly new, having been formed during the time of her pregnancy with Reneesme, two years ago. Victoria’s past was nothing stacked against Maria’s past, despite the fact that Victoria was older than the whole coven. 

“Your paranoia is less than desirable,” Bella said. “We’re a family now but there are just some days where it’s very obvious that you don’t trust us because you fear we will destroy you. And I’m not leaving _my_ child to somebody with that mindset. Victoria is a lot of things but she’s loyal, more than I can say about you.”

Maria growled, which Bella returned.

“I’m not in the mood to fight, you asked and got your answer, leave it be,” Bella said. “I know that trust takes time, do you?”

The older woman stared at her before looking away, grumbling something too quiet for Bella’s hybrid ears. Bella eyed her warily as she checked her phone, and cursed out loud at the time. She reached for her book bag, and darted out of the house, shouting over her shoulder “ _Bye!”_

She slid into the car, not hearing a word from the vampire, and sighed. Rome wasn’t built in a day, and she feared that the confrontation had set them two steps back. 

Bella backed out of the driveway before whipping the car out into the streets. Wisely both Jennifer and Renesmee had kept quiet but the silence made Bella feel worse. Though she didn’t understand why; Maria had provoked her, had asked the question, at least she was honest. And maybe throwing her insecurities in her face wasn’t the best approach of forming a reaction, but well Bella was never particularly nice when it came to the safety of Renesmee. 

“Bella, the speed limit,” Jennifer whispered.

Bella grimaced and slowed down, at Jennifer’s unasked question. They still had a good five minutes til the first bell and the last thing she needed was to be pulled over and have rumors before they stepped into the school. She let out a long sigh, letting common sense have her match the speed limit. Damnit, late on the first day of school, _great._

Bella did a quick drive around and parked at the nearest door before turning off the car, and turning towards her daughter. Renesmee’s brown eyes watched her mother curiously before she reached up and pressed her hand against Bella’s cheek.

_Mommy?_

Bella smiled at her daughter and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. 

“You guys know the rules, we’re going to be around humans for 6 hours so-”

“No using our powers, I know,” Jennifer groaned. “I do _not_ need this speech.”

“Nee is 4, sooo. . .” Bella said, flicking the girl’s nose. “You got it Renesmee? You’ll have to use your words and not touch anybody’s face, okay?”

Renesmee’s little nose wrinkled up and nodded. “O-okay.”

“Good, let’s head to the office and get our schedules,” Bella said, unlocking the door.

Jennifer hopped out of the car almost immediately before turning around and opened the door to let out Renesmee. The small child held up her arms, and her sister picked her up and closed the door. Bella, already out, watched this before locking the doors and the trio went inside. 

Inside, the secretary sat behind her desk, typing away and Bella had to clear her throat to get her attention. The older woman almost did a double-take when her eyes landed on Renesmee, the girl’s head lay on the crook of Jennifer’s neck. 

“The Freys,” Bella said, taking a step forward, her smile a little forced. “We’re a little late but here nonetheless for our schedules.”

“Ah, yes,” the woman stammered, her attention towards the pile of paper next to her. “Which one is Isabella and Jennifer?”

“Bella,” The older girl said, her hand out.

The woman passed their schedules to the respective person, her eyes flickering to the child. Bella swallowed hard, pushing down her anger. She knew the unasked question in the glance, the judgment that was sure to follow with the gaze. 

“I couldn’t find a babysitter,” Bella said, though it certainly wasn’t the woman’s business. “So I hope that it isn’t a problem that my _daughter_ spends the school day with me.”

“I don’t think that would be a problem, dear.” The woman said. “Uh, here’s a map of the school, and here’s an excuse note for your first-period teachers.”

Bella hummed, no longer interested in the woman, and turned around leaving the building with Jennifer at her heel.

“I don’t think she meant it like that, Bells-”

“Of course, she did! They always do. God as if I don’t know how old I am or how old Renesmee appears. It’s none of their business, they don’t know-”

Jennifer reached forward and grabbed Bella’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “I know, and I don’t think anything less of you. Don’t get so upset about it Bella, it upsets Renesmee to see you like this.”

The trick worked and Bella breathed sharply through her nose, releasing it out of her mouth. Her shoulders slowly untensed themselves, and she turned to her daughter, who was already reaching for her. Bella pulled her close, nose in her brown hair, and gave it one long whiff. The scent of her child calmed her nerves even more and it became easier to breathe. 

“You’re right,” Bella murmured. “Sorry, you need help finding your class?”

“Bella, do _you_?” Jennifer teased. “We’re both new here.” 

The older girl chuckled, mentally agreeing that Jennifer had a point and they both looked at the map and did their best to navigate with it. They had found Jennifer’s class first, and the dark- hair girl kissed both Bella and Renesmee on the cheek, wishing them the best of luck before slipping into class. Bella rolled her eyes, Jennifer was always so dramatic about things. Though maybe good luck was needed as Bella squared her shoulders, and walked down the hallways to her supposedly first-period class. She was ridiculously late with a toddler in her arms. 

Maybe Jennifer was on to something. 

Finally, on the cusp of giving up, Renesmee had excitedly found Bella’s first period. The young girl chanted “ _Mommy_ ” over and over again as she pointed towards the door with her teacher’s name on it. 

“God, your mommy’s Guardian Angel,” Bella mumbled, kissing the girl’s forehead. “Okay, remember the rules. We got this.”

The young girl nodded with an adorable determination, which caused Bella’s heart to melt as she knocked on the teacher’s door. The teacher, Mr. Mason opened the door and his eyes immediately strayed towards Renesmee before he turned back to Bella. She handed him a slip which read her name and the reason why she was late as if the child in her arm didn’t explain it. 

He cleared his throat and left room for her to enter. The stares were almost instantaneous, and the whispers close behind. Bella did her best to ignore them but they grated on her nerves as she knew that Renesmee could hear them too. She chose to sit at the very back of the room, where the eyes, unfortunately, followed except one pair. Bella hadn’t looked around, too desperate to get them out of the limelight, and didn’t know who the girl was. All she knew that she had long curly blond hair, and whatever was on her phone was far more interesting. Bella appreciated the sentiment, as she sat in her seat, making room for Renesmee. She reached into her bookbag and laid out a pencil and notebook for Renesmee to draw on as Mr. Mason resumed talking about what would be on the curriculum. 

The rest of the class was relatively uneventful. Still, a few whispers here and there but Bella ignored, determined to not let the humans ruin the day for her. And when the bell rang, Bella was one of the first ones gone, even though she had no idea where her next class was. Luckily, one brave soul tapped her arm, grabbing her attention. He was average height with a mess of flopping black hair, and his face covered in pimples, and a wary crooked smile that made him endearing. 

“Eric Yorkie,” He said. “Resident tour guide, you’re Bella Frey right?”

Bella blinked at this. “How-”

“I have a class with your sister, Jennifer! She sent me your way.”

Bella couldn’t help the smile that graced her face. She didn’t know how her sister had the foresight to see she would need help with her classes, but she was grateful for it nonetheless. Besides, Eric must have left a really good impression on the girl if she had sent him to her. 

“Wait, if you’re helping me look for my next class. . .who’s helping her?”

“Oh, Jessica is,” Eric said, he then offered his hand. “Can I see your schedule?”

Bella pulled the paper out of Renesmee’s grasp and handed it to the boy. He looked over it and snorted. 

“Jessica was better off taking you, you guys share the same class,” Eric said. “Oh well, follow me.”

Thankfully Eric didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with small talk, and Bella was left with her thoughts. That and the fact that the whispers followed them down the halls and out the building. She had to pretend that it was because she was new and not because she had a child in her arms. Her temper wouldn’t have taken it if she had faced the reality. 

“Well, here you are, I see you, Bella,” Eric said. 

Bella smiled again and gave her thanks before going inside. Once again, met with judgment and whispers, she chose to sit in the back and pray that the class would go relatively fast. She dreaded the next couple of hours knowing that they wouldn’t stop. The last thing she wanted to do was subjected Renesmee to any of this, and she cursed the young girl’s half-sister in her head. Did it really kill her to put Joham on the back burner long enough to watch her for a day?

The rest of the morning, while classes went relatively fast, it felt as if it was dragging. It was more or less the same, the stares, the whispers, the subject of the Curriculum, everything ticking closer and closer to lunch. And thankfully so, Renesmee was starting to squirm and was poorly whispering about how hungry she was. Thankfully, her teacher before lunch didn’t mind, chuckling and agreeing with the child. 

Then class was out and Bella followed the masses to lunch. That was around the moment her phone started to buzz with messages. 

**_JennyNeutron:_ _Gawdddddd I have second lunch, you?_**

**_JennyNeutron:_ _Please, I’m begging you. Plsssss say you have second lunch too._**

**_JennyNeutron:_ _Jezzzusss wht is taking you so long? You got fuckign first lunch, huh?_**

**_JennyNeutron:_ _yOU LuckY ass BiTcH. Be nice and sit with Jess and them. Or just say Hi._**

**_JennyNeutron:_ _but DONt be a weirdo. Luv ya_**

**_Bells:_ _I mean I do have first lunch but maybe wait for me to answer before you jump to conclusions?_**

**_JennyNeutron:_ _but I wasn’t tho, WAs I?! Hmmmmmm. gOD, see yee afterSKOLL._**

Bella shook her head, a smile on her face as she got into the line and got her food. The lunchroom filled up with people automatically joining their cliques, laughing and talking about their summer breaks. The scene made Bella long for that type of normalcy, the consistency that humans had and she chewed her lip as she felt her heart give a painful lurch. That wasn’t a life she could ever get, and dreaming about it was a bit hopeless. 

Before Bella could send herself tumbling down sad thoughts, two girls walked up towards her. The one on the right had the biggest smile on her face, which was framed with a halo of kinky curls that stopped at her shoulders, her brown eyes bright, her brown skin basically glowing. The girl on the left had long curly hair that stopped at her mid-back, her glasses framing dark brown eyes, and she gave Bella a small smile. 

“Bella Frey, right?” The girl on the right asked. “I’m Jessica Stanley, and this is my friend Angela Weber!”

“Sup.” The girl said, lifting her head up in acknowledgment. 

“Hi,” Bella said. “Did Jen send you too?”

Jessica nodded. “She wanted to make sure you and Ren-rene-”

“Renesmee!” The small child exclaimed. 

Jessica and Angela stared at the child, enraptured by the clear voice that Renesmee used. It was one of the few things about a hybrid child, no matter the species, there was something so endearing about them, that the individual would do anything for them. Bella wondered briefly, as she made sure she had a strong grip on Renesmee and her food, if, while Jennifer was growing up, it was much worse than what the rest of them endured. Seeing as one of her special powers was persuasion. 

“Oh my god, she’s precious!” Jessica squealed. “How old are you?”

Renesmee smiled shyly, turning her head into the crook of Bella’s neck, peeking at the two girls. “Four.” 

Bella tensed slightly, waiting for them to ask the inevitable: How old was she? If Renesmee was four? But instead, Jessica and Angela shared a glance and shrugged. Relief ran through Bella as Jessica invited her to their table. Bella was then introduced to the rest of the gang: Mike, a lanky blond hair boy with a mouth full of braces; Lauren, a natural brunette but had dyed her hair a fiery red, looked at Bella and Renesmee with a judgemental green gaze, her mouth set in a thin line; and Tyler, the dark skin boy with locks that reached his butt, said about two words before wolfing down his food. 

It took a few minutes but Bella was able to settle into a rhythm with the group and found that she enjoyed it. She especially appreciated the way Jessica found a way to include even Renesmee, who Bella could tell adored her. It was towards the final bell for first lunch that Bella felt a breeze and the hairs on her neck began to rise. She turned to the right and the door opened, letting in five of them. 

Bella’s heart stuttered as their scent reached her nose.

Truebred Vampires. 

Leading the group was a tall redhead boy with more freckles than maybe even Victoria, lanky and boyish compared to the other boys in the group. After him was a couple, mates given how similar they smelt. The boy was about the same height as the redhead, maybe even taller, with a leaner built and faint muscles to match; something feral rose in Bella when the dim light flickered across the vampire’s body and revealed bites and scratches that covered his body from head to toe. She pulled Renesmee close, resisting the urge to growl. At his side was a very short girl with black hair that went in every which way, strangely stylish, instead of looking as if she just rolled out of bed. Behind them, the boy’s body reminded Bella of Chris Evans playing Steve Rogers in Avengers, his curly black hair framing a boyish face and his easy grin display dimples, that she was sure made the girls swoon, he was the tallest of the bunch. Beside him was the most beautiful woman that Bella had ever seen. She was statuesque and tall about the same height as the redhead, her long curly blond hair reached her mid-back. For whatever reason, the blond hair looked familiar but Bella couldn’t place where she had seen it. 

“Oh god, the Cullens,” Jessica chuckled. “Ridiculously gorgeous, and should definitely be pursuing modeling careers instead of being here with us lowly mortals.”

Bella hummed, as watched them walk to a table furthest away from the sea of students. She tilted her head and noticed for the first time their eyes, weren’t red or covered with contacts. . .in fact their eyes were all a variation of gold. Bella blinked hard, fumbling for her phone, and sent a quick text into the Frey Coven group chat. 

**_Bells: There are five fucking vampires here._ **

**_JennyNeutron: Da fuck????_ **

**_Charles: Are you sure?_ **

**_Bells: Yes but. . .their eyes are gold._ **

**_Makenna: Must be Carlisle’s children, just lay low. We’ll have to talk to him and his wife about us staying here._ **

**_Serena: lmaoooo pls, are we in their fucking terrority?_ **

**_Makenna: Language, Serena but yes we are. But it’ll be fine._ **

**_Serena: Before or after they find out about Maria and Victoria?_ **

**_Maria: Gold eyes? Shit what are their last names?_ **

**_Bells: Cullens_ **

**_Maria: Shit, shit shit fuck._ **

**Maria went offline**

**_JennyNeutron: Um, what the fuck was that?_ **

**_Makenna: cHILDren_ **

**_Serena: Ya not my mom._ **

**Serena went offline**

**_JennyNeutron: Charles, Maria, and Victoria get to say fuck and you don’t say anything._ **

**_JennyNeutron: Matter of fact, where the fuck is Vikki?_ **

**_Makenna: Shouldn’t you be paying attention in class?_ **

**JennyNeutron went offline.** ****

Bella frowned at the text messaged and power down her phone. She risked another look at the group and met the frustrated face of the redhead. His brows knitted together and he turned back to siblings.

And he uttered a sentence that filled her dread. 

_“I can’t read her mind.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way this blew up makes me very excited to continue writing this. Thank you guys for the support, it's definitely motivating and I can't wait for yall to see what I have in store for yall!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Curiosity_ **

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at this, looking around at the general direction that Edward was glaring, and she was able to catch a glimpse of the side of the girl’s face, but nothing more. She turned back to her brother, whose eyes narrowed to almost slits, his reddish eyebrows meshed together in concentration.

“Would you stop?” Rosalie hissed, smacking his arm. “You look creepy and weird staring at the new girl like that.”

“Strange,” Alice muttered, as Edward blushed and looked away. “I can’t see her future either. It’s like black spots.”

_ That  _ grabbed the attention of the family and they turned to Alice, curiously. The short vampire’s eyes slightly glossed over as she looked at the future’s possibilities. They all waited quietly before Alice blinked, slowly coming back to them.

“I can see her in the others’ futures. Like Jessica is going to ask if it’s alright if Jennifer, whoever that is, can hang out, and she’s saying yes. But she’s not in that vision, it’s like a black blotch at the edges. Distorted. But her own future, it’s black, I hear the voices but there are no faces like I’m in the dark.”

The Cullens shared glances with the other, unsure what to do with Edward’s inability to read her mind, and Alice’s shaky grasp on her future. They then turned to Jasper, their only last link to this mysterious new girl. He grimaced, as his eyes turned to the back of the girl’s head silent before turning back to Edward. Edward read his mind, and the confusion grew as he took it all in. 

“So Jasper can feel her emotions. . .but we can’t see her thoughts or future?” Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Makes sense,” Emmett said, waving a banana around. “The future is based on your thoughts and decisions but your emotions just are. You can’t read her mind so Alice can’t see any of the outcomes of her future. Mental powers vs emotional powers.”

Rosalie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Edward’s surprised face. Sometimes Edward got lost inside of his own head that he forgot that it didn’t take a mind reader to be smart. Not that Edward was any more brilliant than the rest of them, she could be there all day naming all the dumb things that Edward has done. The said boy read her thoughts and stuck at his tongue, and she rolled her eyes at his childish antics. 

As the bell rang, they rose with everybody else and threw away their uneaten food. But they still lingered so that Jasper wasn’t forced to mingle with the humans. Rosalie, who usually tuned out the useless chatter of teenage idiots, couldn’t help but cline her head as she heard bits and pieces about the new girl. 

_ “Bella. . .and Jennifer- she has a daughter, no no. . .I’m in her Spanish class. . .Renesmee.” _

The curious feeling grew as she tried to nonchalantly sot out the new girl. She couldn’t see her at first, with the wave of students walking past, but once she was able to locate Jessica, she caught sight of the new girl. More importantly, the child in her arms. It was a very pretty child no older than four, the child had a dash of freckles across on her nose, dotted onto her cheeks, Her light brown eyes flitting around the room. Her mother spoke quietly with Jessica, the girl laughing and throwing her hands about. Rosalie noted that the child and the teen both shared dark brown hair, and the same shape eyes, nose, and face. The child had a shade darker skin complexion that made it look as if she had a tan.

“I can hear the thoughts of the child, perfectly.” Edward mused. 

The redhead suddenly appeared by Rosalie’s side, tilting his head as he watched the group of girls walk by. The new girl didn’t look once in their direction, and Rosalie couldn’t help but feel strangely disappointed about that. She turned to Edward and shrugged, she didn’t have an answer for him and despite the little voice in her head, she wasn’t that interested. 

“Emmett,” She called. 

She said nothing else as the boy appeared beside her, and they turned, almost in unity, and walked to class. 

Despite the nonchalant and uncaring attitude that Rosalie had for the new girl, her family and the school were vastly different. Every other word was about Bella, Jennifer, and Renesmee. As the day progressed, everyone made note of the difference between the two teens. From word of the mouth, Jennifer was more outgoing and bright smiles; Bella quiet with a bare hint of a smile, her focus on the child, who doodled in notebooks or laid her head into the crook of Bella’s neck. 

It drove Rosalie up the wall, and she was glad when Seventh period rolled around. Unfortunately, she shared this class with Jennifer. She was the first one in art class besides Ms. Beck, who sat at her desk looking over the last classwork. After she came, Angela with Jennifer in tow. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and pulled out her sketchbook, flipping to her last project. It was a very rough sketch of a distant memory. In moments of mediation, this memory plagued her, and so she drew the wisps that would come by. Right now it was only lined, nothing connected but she knew eventually they would create something. 

And though she could not continue the sketch, she still analyzed the paper, blinding reaching for a pencil. Something about it called for certain lines to be darkened. However, her concentration was broken when a throat was cleared. Rosalie felt irritation rise in her, as she looked up from the page up into bright blue eyes. Jennifer had walked over to her table, a smile on her face, even though Angela stood behind her looking worried. No doubt, Angela tried to talk the dark-haired girl from talking to her. 

But the irritation turned into wariness when Rosalie could almost see the curiosity in the girl’s face as if she was searching for something. Rarely did humans take a step closer to get a good look, their silence and judgemental looks were enough to send them running. Yet Jennifer showed no fear, only her eyes lit with mirth and her smile kind. 

“Hi, I’m Jennifer but I’ve been trying to get people to call me Jen or Jenny.” 

Rosalie stared her down, hoping that the silence would send the girl running. Instead, Jennifer’s eyes squinted, her nose wrinkling upbringing notice to her freckles that dusted her nose. It reminded Rosalie of Bella’s child, Renesmee, the way the freckles bunched together at the bridge of their nose and then spread out as they reached the round of their cheeks. Despite Rosalie’s better judgment, she wondered if they were related in some way.

“And your name?”

Her voice was light, coaxing, and through Rosalie very clearly wanted to roll her eyes and return to her sketch, she found herself replying:

“Rosalie. Rosalie Hale.”

Jennifer’s smile returned and Rosalie blinked, wondering what possessed her to go against her better judgment. She had never been the one to indulge a human, just to send them away, instead always made it clear what they should be doing rather than kissing ass. Even Angela was surprised that Jennifer managed to get that out of her. But what further surprised Rosalie was that Jennifer didn’t use this to press for information, instead, she nodded and stepped back.

“Well, nice to meet you, Rosalie.”

The girl then turned and sat at the table that Angela was standing by. Rosalie watched her for a moment, the girl pulling out her phone typing something before she put it away, and began having a conversation with Angela.

What a curious child. Rosalie thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Family Dinner_ **

“School Recap!” 

Jennifer exclaimed as she pushed open the door, the moment Bella unlocked it. Bella shook her head at the girl as she placed Renesmee down, allowing the girl to run free. The only people to greet the trio were Maria and Makenna, Charles no doubt having to stay over at all the cases that he had given himself to work on. Bella had been rather surprised to see the Hispanic woman still there, especially after her concerning texts but Maria showed no signs of being as panicked as Bella figured she would be. 

“How was your very first day of High School?” Makenna asked, placing down her papers, and giving the girl her full attention. 

“I’ve already made friends with a few of the humans, and I met two out of the five Cullen kids.” Jennifer listed. “Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie is in my art class and Alice in my yearbook class. Bella’s right, their eyes really are a different shade of gold. It was very weird to see.”

“Well, they are the very few they only solely drink from animals.” Makenna mused, “the race of our kind, as you know, mostly drinks from humans and well, there’s me and Charles.”

“If it’s vegetarian to drink from animals, that would make most vampires carnivores for drinking mostly from humans. . .which makes you and Charles omnivores,” Jennifer said, tapping her tan finger against Makenna’s brown nose. 

The older woman chuckled and nodded, tilting her head up to lightly bite down on the girl’s finger. Jennifer squealed and danced out of Makenna’s reach, and over to Bella. Bella, who was setting her bag by the dinner table and heading to the kitchen to cook for the three of them. 

“Oh, we’re not going hunting?” Jennifer pouted. “I was really feeling like a human tonight. . .”

She trailed off as Bella sent her a look, and she muttered. “Or a bear would’ve been great.”

“I thought we agreed,” Bella said, as she opened the fridge. “Human food, weekdays, and hunting weekends?”

Jennifer groaned and turned Makenna. “I didn’t agree to anything! Besides, aren't you two hungry?”

“As Bella puts it, I’m always hungry,” Maria snapped, her red eyes narrowed. 

Bella silently cussed as Makenna turned to Maria concerned and then at Bella, quizzically. She didn’t want to have another talk about how nice she needed to be to Maria. The woman was adjusting and needed their patience for the change, it was the least they could do for her. Bella shook her head slightly, begging Makenna to let it go just this once. She really hadn’t meant any malice with her words, her frustration was mostly aimed at Serena. 

Speaking of which. . .

“I see Serena is still gone,” Bella said, hoping that it would be enough to change the subject. “Did she send anybody a text?”

“She’s on Joham’s business,” Jennifer said, flatly, still pouting beside her. “She’s rarely ever on her phone and you know she’s always gone weeks at a time.” 

“You don’t think he’s found another woman, has he?” Makenna mused, frowning. “He’s playing a very dangerous game with Volturi, you would think after the last time he would learn. That Serena would-”

“Can we not talk about this?” Jennifer cut in, her pout turned into aggravation. “Other than meeting the Cullens girls, like I said I made friends with a few humans. Their names are Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. I like them, they balance each other out and I would love to turn that duo into a trio.”

“That’s great dear. That your first day was so successful and you Bella?”

“Not great,” Bella admitted, pulling out a combination of the things to cook. “Humans are cruel when they don’t understand certain things, and while Renesmee appeared not to be conscious of what they were saying and what it meant, _I_ did. But Jen’s right, Angela and Jessica are pretty cool. They effortlessly made Renesmee feel welcomed and engaged.”

“I’m sorry for that. I’ll take Renesmee with me to work tomorrow, so you can have a better time at school.” 

Bella frowned at this, placing the food on the counter as she went through the cabinets for the pots and pans. She slapped the objects down a little aggressively and moved to prepare dinner for the night. She was aware of the silence around her as the others waited for her to respond, but she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ dignify that with an answer. It was a lose-lose situation. The school already knew, already did their talking and it would look like she was trying to avoid it if she didn’t come with Renesmee tomorrow. But then again, how could she possibly focus on school and care for Renesmee at the same time? She chewed the inside of her cheek as she cracked the eggs and allowed the yolk and whites to slip into the pan. She whipped out her cutting board and chopped asparagus and onions into fine dice and poured it in with the eggs. 

“I don’t know, I feel like I would be admitting that I’m ashamed of her, and I’m not! But I also understand that it would be hard to focus on school and trying to take care of Renesmee, in class and. . .”

She let out a frustrated growl and resumed her cooking. It’s been a while since they had breakfast casserole and judging by the way Jennifer was leaning forward and how Renesmee suddenly appeared into the kitchen, it was the right call to make. 

“Do you really care what those humans think?” Maria asked. “We’re all immortal here and humans have proven time and time again that their mindsets don’t change, not even amongst the brightest of them. They see something they don’t understand or so different from what they are and they make fun of it, and try to dissect it as if it’s their business. The appropriate response is to do what’s best for you and damn their opinions.”

“I hate how right you are,” Bella muttered. “If you really don’t mind Makenna-”

“Of course, I don’t dear.” 

Makenna rose from her seat and walked towards the kitchen, scooping Renesmee into her arms, and kissing the child’s forehead. “There’s a daycare at my work, and it would be a great idea for Renesmee to learn how to interact with her age group for a while. Children learn faster away from the watchful eyes of their parents, and with their peers. The more we interact with the humans, the easier it is to blend in.”

She then turned to Maria. “I’m hoping within three years' time, you will able to walks amongst humans without it being torture. It took Victoria several years to adapt but at least we can trust her not to go ballistic when she goes off on her own.”

“It’s been weeks since we saw her,” Jennifer said. “What on earth can she possibly be doing?”

Bella ran her tongue along her teeth as she poured everything into a pan and placed it into the oven. She can name one thing that the redhead could be doing, that literally, _nobody_ in the family approved of. But instead of putting herself in the frenzy over it, she sat at the dinner table and pulled out a bunch of papers.

“There are some guardian things that you need to sign,” Bella said. “As the kids say, “The parents’ homework.”

“Oh yeah!” Jennifer said, rushing to her own book bag. “A lot of stuff that you and Charles have to sign. It’s due this Friday.”

Makenna took the girls’ paper, quickly going over them and snorting. “Permission to watch pg-13 movies and shows? Really at this age?”

Jennifer shrugged, an amused smile on her face. “Yes most of those are very silly but you still gotta sign!” 

Makenna shook her head. “Me and Charles will have this signed before you guys leave for school tomorrow.” 

“Much appreciated! I’m going upstairs and _finally_ start unpacking and dinner should be done around that time?” Jennifer said, already moving towards the stairs. 

“I thought you wanted to paint the room?”

“We’re _vampires!_ You make it sound like it’s going to be hard.”

Makenna chuckled, shaking her head as she gave Renesmee to Bella. The young girl pressed her hand onto Bella’s cheek, and the hybrid leaned into it, kissing her daughter’s brow. A flood of warmth flooded her as contentment settled in her bones. She needed it after the day she had. 

“So when are you and Charles talking to the Cullens?” 

Bella let out a huff because _of course_ there couldn’t be peace for more than five minutes. She rolled her eyes as Maria hissed at her, and she glared at her from the corner of her eye.

“Do you always seek drama or does it come naturally?”

“Bella,” Makenna said, a warning in her voice. She then turned to Maria. “Well, they didn’t find anything amiss with Jennifer, Renesmee, and Bella there at school today, and there wasn’t any drama or tension-”

“But we shouldn’t wait for there to be one,” Maria cut in. “Have the talk now and get it out the way.”

“You’ve been acting funny since I told you guys the Cullens were vampires,” Bella said, finally having enough. “Is there a reason why you are acting so paranoid?”

“Bella-”

“As you so kindly put it this morning, I was a leader of the “Vampire Mafia” before I decided to leave with my life,” Maria said. “And I know how territorial vampires, especially covens, can be when a strange vampire or coven comes along. If we don’t seek them out first, they’ll wonder why we were hiding from them and will become suspicious and try to investigate more. And I thought that’s the whole reason why your coven came to America in the first place? To avoid suspicion?”

Bella’s face grew hot with irritation, furious once again that Maria was right. Still, though they’ve been in Forks for more than a week, and this was the first time they were seeing and hearing about the Cullens. How territorial and paranoid could the Coven be if they didn’t detect them yet? In Volterra, you couldn’t even drive by without the Volturi knowing. On the other hand, Bella took one look at Makenna and saw that Maria’s words had left the woman thoughtful. She swallowed hard, forcing the anger down as it became very clear that she just lost the argument. 

“Friday,” Makenna said. “I’ll let Charles know we put this off long enough and we’ll explain to Carlisle and Esme that we’ll be staying for the time being. _But_ it’s entirely up to Bella, Jennifer, and Serena to explain their situation. There’s nothing to hide on that front, the Volturi knows about them. . .but being the three out of the five hybrids known to exist. . .I would totally understand if they left certain things out. Is that something that we can agree on?”

“We’ll have to tell them that we’re hybrids anyway,” Bella muttered. “We don’t want to have them mistake Renesmee as an Immortal Child.”

“Everything else would be yours to tell,” Makenna said, placing a hand on Bella’s shoulder. “Your past, your powers, and anything else that you deem important for them to know. But they _should_ know the essential before we fully settle in.”

Bella nodded, knowing that they were both right even though she hated to admit it. She rose from her seat and pulled out the casserole placing it on the counter to let it cool off. This was for the best for their family. Forks were very remote and quiet, a perfect place to blend in and allow Renesmee to grow up as humanly as she could. It was just a few private things that they had to sacrifice. 

“Okay,” Bella murmured even though they had moved on. “Friday it is.”

“Friday,” Makenna repeated. “Come, Maria, it _is_ high time that we hunt.”

Without so much as a goodbye, the two took off, and Jennifer came down the stairs to replace them. She grabbed herself a plate and cut a slice of casserole. She nudged Bella with her hip, a smile on her lips.

“You’re such a pessimistic Bella, everything will be alright,” Jennifer said. 

Bella really wished she could believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably noticed that Bella's POVs are longer than Rosalie and that's simply because I want to establish the Freys' relationships with each other. There are four family members that I haven't formally introduced yet but you know three of them by name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll think I'll update this every Sunday.


End file.
